


summer escapade.

by creamcaramel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Felileth Week (Fire Emblem), Felileth Week - Day 3, Hair, Married Couple, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Summer, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcaramel/pseuds/creamcaramel
Summary: [Felileth Week Day 3]prompts: hair, summer, swimminga regular summer, but now Felix endures it for his wife.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 18





	summer escapade.

**Author's Note:**

> it's not explicit which route this fic takes, but i'd like to assume it's a route where everyone lives.  
> (and dimitri's not explicitly present for your own interpretation of which route this takes!)  
> sylvain's and byleth's outfits are from their FEH summer alts!
> 
> warning : not beta-ed u,u

Summer has always been liberating for Byleth, but _extremely hot_ for Felix due to several obvious reasons. The woman thought it was funny that Felix could withstand the heat of a battle, but in this life of post-war, the heat from the sun seems to take a toll on him.

Alas, he still entertains his wife’s requests of going to the beach in a rare vacation alongside the former Blue Lions.

He thought everyone looked okay in their respective chosen garments, even though he’s irritated that Sylvain’s flashing his body _in front of his wife_. Sometimes he forgot that the man adorned a ring on his ring finger as well, with Mercedes blissfully watching the horror that is going on at the beach. Byleth’s choice of swimsuit though… He approves, nothing else can be said. Ingrid thought he overheated so she dumped a bucket full of water on him. (He chased her around, doing the same to the poor girl. It was Sylvain’s idea, and he was next.)

Going swimming with Byleth is refreshing for Felix, mainly due to the lack of stamina training after getting dumped with duties for the newly established kingdom. It was relaxing for him, spending time with his wife not letting their bodies grow unaccustomed to the adrenaline of competitions and battles. Playing beach volleyball was a pain, Sylvain purposefully aims for his head the whole time. Annette, whether on the same team or otherwise, either keeps on making the team lose points or accidentally injuring someone not even playing. (They still had fun either way).

When everyone got worn out from the activities and relaxing, Byleth twirls her hair indecisively, as if figuring out whether to style it or let it wild. Felix, noticing this, decides to tell her to stay still as he braids her hair, tying it off with a flower-decorated hair tie he claims to have found at the shops nearby. She knew it’s a lie, but she’s happy nonetheless. Placing the hibiscus back to where it should be, he kisses the back of her head, grateful that the temporary relaxation impacts Byleth in a good way.

Felix’s aware that she has been stressed out so bad with her official duties, which is why when the Gautiers invited them to a beach getaway, he couldn’t force himself to say no.

_Even if it was a temporary retreat, he’d do anything to free his wife from her burdens, for just a short time._

**Author's Note:**

> summer byleth pls come home
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
